


The Thrill of the Kill

by under_a_grey_cloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a S/N Drabble, I think. If a 100 word piece is a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Kill

Summary: Dean struggles with the urge to kill, which has become internal and integral. Due to his many kills with the Mark of Cain and the first blade, he now has an intensified need to kill.

  


**The Thrill of the Kill**

I may have raised you from perdition, my friend

But perdition is now in you

  
The mad grin of a girl gone bad

The shot of whisky and another

The beer guzzled for breakfast  
 

Can’t compare to your knuckles

On bare skin

On blood

 

Nothing can replace the thrill, my friend

It grows faster and stronger

Every time you try to resist

 

The Mark of Cain, the first blade,

They no longer matter to you

The need to kill is part of you now

You squirm until you can no longer fight

You submit to the thrill of the kill

 


End file.
